Mae MacDonald
Mae MacDonald (born May 2nd 2000) is a sixth year student attending Peeside High School as a member of the Farthead house. She is constantly moody and throws huge fits every month. Her worst enemy is her neighbour Harry Smith, and she blames everything that stops her from getting her own way on him. Her parents spoil her rotten and she often bosses them around - she behaved this way towards Harry's parents in the episode Mae MacDonald Moves In, making their lives a misery for a short time. She is additionally narcissistic and boasts about her expensive possessions she forces her parents, Susan MacDonald and Malcolm MacDonald to buy to the point where she can be a burden to them. In The Bully TV series she is voiced by Kylie Stevenson, who is also Louisa McIntyre, Georgeta Drăgan, Isabelle Drakenberg and Emma Kenn's voice actor. Mae's overall intelligence, physical abilities and maths skills are average. Her behaviour in school is often unacceptable. Her friends are Louisa McIntyre, Christine Peel, Natalie Skelly, Gail Webster and Hannah Johnston. All of these except Hannah are members of her gang The Confidential Cuties Club, which Mae is the leader of. She also doesn't appreciate any music genre other than pop; she has been a fan of will.i.steal since he first became notorious in 2013. She constantly keeps up with the reality TV show The Only Way is County Genesiscide, and she has a VIP subscription to the weekly comic series Fatty Fairies. She occasionally uses SMS language in her speech. Mae is deemed unattractive by many of the boys in her class; she is placed at number 5 in the current version of the Boys Popularity Scale. Surprisingly in Mae MacDonald: Gang Wars, she started a relationship with Harry's best friend David Marshall, though he broke up with her due to her narcisissm in Harry Smith Sells the School. During the time she was David's girlfriend, she often picked on unpopular girls for not having boyfriends. William Fraser also had a crush on her, though this has since faded away. Video game appearances Mae appears in the video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, in which she, Louisa and Christine fight Harry for throwing slugs at them and hurling dog poop at the Confidential Cuties Club's treehouse. Harry ultimately wins the battle. Mae is also a playable character in the kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. She is a member of the medium weight class with her own high-speed kart known as the Pink Pile of Plastic. She makes an appearance as a racer in The Bully: Board Race, and she is a lightweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. School exams Mae is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Art, Home Economics and Performing Arts for her PQA school leavers' exams. She is predicted the following grades: *Art - B *Biology - C *Chemistry - D *English - B *Home Economics - A *Mathematics - C *Performing Arts - A *Physical Education - B *Physics - D Overall grade - C+ Quotes *"Screw you, Harry Smith!" - appears in various episodes *"HAAAAAARRRYYYYY!!" - appears in various episodes *"I'm in charge so you DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" - appears in various episodes *"THAT STINKS HARRY!" - appears in Harry Smith Spreads Gas *"I ordered you to bring dessert BEFORE The Z Factor, NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND!" - appears in Harry Smith On TV *"There's nothing more scary...THAN A FATTY FAIRY!" - appears in Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? *"STOP COPYING ME!" - appears in Harry Smith Spreads Gas *"Oh shut up, Louisa!" - appears in various episodes *"Mum, LEAVE ME ALONE!" *"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-but that's my poster! HE DOUBLE CROSSED MEEEE!" - appears in Harry Smith's Heist *"So you see sir, Harry just...went nuts!" - appears in Harry Smith Goes Nuts *"She said she blocked me on Headbook but OMG her BO reeks and I was like LOL you can't get 100 likes to save your life, and then she was like-" - appears in Screw You, Harry Smith! *"Robert här pålar? That has a nice ring to it actually." - appears in Harry Smith Sells the School Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Conformists Category:Females Category:Farthead Category:Peeside High School students